poketalefandomcom-20200223-history
Humans (Playable Races)
Of all the civilized races, humans are the most adaptable and diverse. They are capable to working with any Pokemon without the usual problems of natural affinity or incompatibility and have the most settlements in the whole of Illith. Humans are sometimes considered rash and decisive, exploring the darkest corners of the world to find all of its secrets. They tend to throw themselves headfirst into danger dealing with the consequences as they come. They act first and ponder later, trusting their will to prevail and their native resourcefulness to see them through perilous situations. Description Humans can be found in a huge range of heights, weights, and skin tones. There are those with black or dark brown skin, all the way through the shades of tans and browns to others are as pale as snow. Their hair is black, brown, or a range of blonds and reds. Their eyes are most often brown, blue, or hazel with a few with green. Humans average life spans of about 75 years, though some revered members of the race live as long as 90 or more years. Residence There is only one city in Illith, the main city of Greyson. It was built and is run by humans and is a hub of diversity and opportunity. People of all races come to live in the sprawling central city to find work as anything from shop owners to adventurers. They city is named after the deep grey stone of its buildings and outer walls and is where the king of Illith resides. Pokemon Humans can happily own any kind of Pokemon and can use them for almost any work around Illith. There is no traditional way a human will gain their first Pokemon. 'Human Characteristics' Adaptable, ambitious, bold, corruptible, creative, driven, hardy, pragmatic, resourceful, territorial, tolerant Example Names Male Names: Alain, Alek, Benn, Brandis, Donn, Drew, Erik, Gregg, Jonn, Kris, Marc, Mikal, Pieter, Regdar, Quinn, Samm, Thom, Wil Female Names: Ana, Cassi, Eliza, Gwenn, Jenn, Kat, Keira, Luusi, Mari, Mika, Miri, Stasi, Shawna, Zanne Available Starter Pokemon Normal Rattata, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Meowth, Lickitung, Chansey, Kangaskhan, Tauros, Ditto, Eevee, Porygon, Snorlax, Sentret, Togepi, Aipom, Dunsparce, Snubbull, Teddiursa, Stantler, Smeargle, Miltank, Zigzagoon, Slakoth, Whismur, Skitty, Spinda, Zangoose, Castform, Kecleon, Bidoof, Buneary, Glameow, Patrat, Lillipup, Audino, Minccino, Bouffalant, Pidgey, Spearow, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Hoothoot, Girafarig, Taillow, Swablu, Starly, Chatot, Pidove, Deerling, Rufflet Dark Poochyena, Absol, Purrloin, Zorua, Murkrow, Sneasel, Houndour, Sableye, Scraggy, Pawniard, Vullaby Ghost Misdreavus, Shuppet, Duskull, Yamask, Gastly, Drifloon, Litwick Poison Ekans, Nidoran♀, Nidoran♂, Grimer, Koffing, Gulpin, Seviper, Trubbish, Zubat, Stunky, Skorupi, Croagunk Rock Sudowoodo, Nosepass, Cranidos, Roggenrola, Geodude, Onix, Omanyte, Kabuto, Aerodactyl, Larvitar, Lunatone, Solrock, Lileep, Anorith, Shieldon, Archen Ground Sandshrew, Diglett, Cubone, Phanpy, Trapinch, Hippopotas, Drilbur, Rhyhorn, Gligar, Baltoy, Sandile, Stunfisk, Golett Steel Mawile, Klink, Skarmory, Aron, Beldum, Bronzor Grass Tangela, Chikorita, Sunkern, Treecko, Seedot, Shroomish, Cacnea, Turtwig, Cherubi, Carnivine, Snivy, Pansage, Cottonee, Petilil, Bulbasaur, Oddish, Bellsprout, Exeggcute, Hoppip, Nuzleaf, Tropius, Budew, Snover, Foongus, Ferroseed Bug Caterpie, Pinsir, Pineco, Wurmple, Volbeat, Illumise, Kricketot, Burmy, Karrablast, Shelmet, Weedle, Paras, Venonat, Scyther, Ledyba, Spinarak, Yanma, Shuckle, Heracross, Surskit, Nincada, Combee, Sewaddle, Venipede, Dwebble, Joltik, Durant, Larvesta Psychic Abra, Drowzee, Mr. Mime, Unown, Ralts, Spoink, Wobbuffet, Chingling, Munna, Gothita, Solosis, Elgyem Electric Pikachu, Magnemite, Voltorb, Electabuzz, Mareep, Electrike, Plusle, Minun, Shinx, Pachirisu, Blitzle, Tynamo, Rotom, Emolga Ice Snorunt, Vanillite, Cubchoo, Cryogonal, Jynx, Swinub, Delibird, Spheal Water Squirtle, Psyduck, Poliwag, Seel, Shellder, Krabby, Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, Magikarp, Totodile, Marill, Remoraid, Mudkip, Wailmer, Corphish, Feebas, Clamperl, Luvdisc, Piplup, Buizel, Shellos, Finneon, Oshawott, Panpour, Tympole, Basculin, Tentacool, Slowpoke, Lapras, Chinchou, Wooper, Qwilfish, Corsola, Lotad, Wingull, Carvanha, Barboach, Relicanth, Mantine, Palpitoad, Tirtouga, Ducklett, Frillish Fighting Mankey, Machop, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Mienfoo, Makuhita, Riolu, Timburr, Throh, Sawk, Meditite Fire Charmander, Vulpix, Growlithe, Ponyta, Magmar, Cyndaquil, Slugma, Torchic, Torkoal, Chimchar, Tepig, Pansear, Darumaka, Heatmor, Numel,